zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carmelita´s Troupe
As Zootopia´s number one dance instructor, I´ve seen many promising students that stood out But I surely didn´t expect the city´s best belly dancer to be a young, spunky rabbit Judy, you´re easily one of my best pupils so far, you know that´s true I´m glad I was not only able to provide you lessons, but also inspire and encourage you You´ve become happier and more passionate at your job ever since you and Nick reunited It´s wonderful to think that the one who inspires you the most is your beloved You are more confident than ever, not showing any stage fever at all Which is good, since our next performance is a big event at the Palm Hotel That place is often frequented by the most influential mammals in the whole district Or just simple citizens of Zootopia with an appreciation to our art Not only are we going to dance in front of its patrons, but Gazelle´s there too All three of us are going to take the stage as a lovely veiled trio Many mammals are already waiting eagerly in the casino area to see us dance While the stars of the night get prepared together on the backstage Gazelle and I are already dressed as we help you out As you´ve gotten better as a professional dancer, I got you a brand new outfit You put on a skimpy red silk bra and transparent harem pants, both lined with gold With that as well as your ears on a ponytail and a veil on your face, you´re a great sight to behold Ever since you took your first lesson with me, I had a feeling you were good dancer material Not a bad achievement at all from a simple country girl All three of us smile at each other, knowing that the time has come When the music starts playing and the lights go up, we hit the stage The atmosphere in this stage is wonderful, accompanied by a glowing, ruby red hue And at the front seat is your biggest fan, someone who truly loves you I can see how your face brightens as Nick smiles at you, with a rose in his hand The relationship between you two reminds me of the one I have with my raccoon husband We all dance together in the same tune with the music, full of positive energy All the seats in the casino are taken, for this place is packed today The vixen, the gazelle and the rabbit all move their navels and wiggle their hips The show is already off to a great start, as I can tell by the admiring looks of our fans Judy, I´m so proud of how far you´ve come with your career To me, you always felt like you were my little sister You´re at your best when you focus on the most beautiful thoughts in your heart Love and friendship do indeed make us stronger and willing to try our best I can see why Nick enjoys this, for in your bedlah you look so beautiful and adorable And so talented with every dance routine, whether with a veil or a snake I trained the angel with horns first and now you, Ara-Bunny Princess It´s not every day a dance instructor like me gets to have such great students A bright young woman like you surely has the potential to become a big star in the city You´re the most unique kind of entertainer among rabbits, definitely We move our tails more rapidly along the dance as the music gets more dynamic With the way we´ve captured our audience´s attention, it feels like magic Both you and Gazelle are even better than I am with your hip bumps We should do dances like this together more often, all three of us Finally, the beat of the drums end as we stop dancing I can hear all the mammals in the audience applauding and whistling Gazelle and I blow kisses to them, and are ready to hand out autographs But you seem to have set your sights on a certain fox You walk off the stage to Nick, who gives you a rose while smiling gently However, you take him by the paw and swirl him flirtatiously The belly dancer bunny sweeps the tuxedo-wearing fox off his feet right into her arms Right before the two of you engage in a fiery, romantic kiss No wonder you and your fox fiancé have a reputation as the biggest lovebirds in the land He always comes to see you strut your stuff and dance your heart out, I´ve been told Nick and you then go share a drink on the balcony after kissing each other on the lips That charming fox detective is lucky to have a lady that gorgeous We made a great team tonight, that´s for certain No wonder they consider us talented and great-looking women I cannot wait when it´s time for the three of us to dance again in the future It´s only the first success so far for Carmelita´s Troupe. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories from Carmelita´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Friendship stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy